one_tree_hill_the_new_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvin McFadden
"Sometimes you have to step outside the person you've been and remember the person you were meant to be. The person you wanted to be. The person you are." :―Marvin McFadden Marvin Leonardo "Mouth" McFadden was a sports news anchor who attended Tree Hill High School. He was part of the gang who played basketball at the River Court, commentating the games with Jimmy Edwards. However, like Lucas and Haley, Mouth eventually became embroiled in the world of the popular cliche. He was rocked by the death of Jimmy, after they grew distant, during the school shooting and refused to let people think of him as a monster. He is commonly seen as a friend by girls whom he likes such as Brooke, Rachel and Shelley. But, after graduating college, he found love with Millicent Huxtable. He is not what the average normal girl would consider getting involved with romantically or even find attractive. The girls he has eyes for see him as the "cute brother" type, which doesn't ever lead to possible romance. Mouth often finds himself nursing a wounded heart. But lately, his luck seems to be turning around with Millie. Although their relationship has been strained at times, Mouth and Millicent are married and have three children Lexi, Morgan, and Jimmy McFadden and host a morning show. Character arc Season 1 Marvin Leonardo McFadden is Lucas's friend from the river court and known for commenting the games with Jimmy Edwards, and has a big crush on Brooke. During the boy toy auction Mouth is the DJ and Brooke ends up buying him at the highest price although she then tries to sell him. They then go to a night/strip club by a limo but when they leave Brooke starts to cry and Mouth tries to comfort her and tell her Lucas is a good guy and good friend. But she also tells him that all girls want is someone to love them back. Season 2 Mouth's crush on Brooke grows during the season as their friendship does which causes him to fight with Felix after Felix claim he looked after Brooke all night when it was really Mouth although Mouth did take the credit for Felix buying Brooke's doll-house. This causes him to smash Brooke's car window for which she blames Felix until Mouth tells her the truth. Which results in them not speaking until Mouth gives a speech to the full school about how good of a friend Brooke is. Although Brooke still sees Mouth as a little brother. Mouth also help Anna break in the school's time capsule so she can change her's although they watch Brooke and Tim's. And Mouth begins to date Erica Marsh. Season 3 Mouth carries on with ravenshoops.com although he is bitter about his break up with Erica. He also helps Brooke move into her apartment. When Brooke set up the fantasy boy draft Mouth wants to be picked although all the cheerleaders dismiss him, Peyton picks him and he was the first pick. When they go on their date Mouth takes her to meet his grandfather, Mel who lives in an old age home and Peyton wants to break him out so they go to a go-carting track and race. And Mouth reveal to Peyton, Brooke had predicted Mouth would be a senator (something she only said on her time capsule). When they return it is reveal to Peyton the Mel has Alzheimer and believes Mouth is Joe (Mouth's father) and Mel tells Mouth to look after his son when he has one. Later Peyton asks why Mouth visits every week when Mel can't remember it and Mouth replies that he will. Later Mouth helps Brooke set up her website for her clothes label and helps here create the clothes. Mouth also forms a close bond with Rachel and is at her house during the black out although he believes the reason Rachel invited him to her room with for them to kiss she tells him it wasn't but when the lights go out she says they can make out but Mouth declines saying he wants her to want to kiss him every day not just then. There friendship causes a rift between Mouth and Brooke as she believes Rachel is only friends with Mouth to get at her. Later Rachel open the time capsule which leads to Mouth and Lucas trying to re-build their friendship with Jimmy Edwards. But they can't, and the next day Jimmy brings a gun into the school and holds seven hostages, including Mouth who begs him to stop at no avail. Mouth is devastated when Jimmy commits suicide that day. When Mouth found out that it was Rachel that released the time capsule after she kisses him he blames her for the shooting until she invites him, Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Skills and Bevin to a cabin her family owns and he forgives her. After the shooting Rachel starts to date Nathan's uncle Cooper, Mouth and Rachel once again stop talking but Mouth and Brooke mend their friendship. Season 4 During Season 4,Mouth remains the same.While helping Brooke in Clothes over Bros' he finds a date for himself Tia. However, he starts dating Gigi Silveri as he listens to his heart.He comments in every Ravens game and is overjoyed when the Tree Hill Ravens Win the State Championship. Mouth and Gigi eventually break up. Mouth also had a relationship with head of the Clean Teens Shelley. They had plans to go prom together, but after they had sex, and mouth lost his virginity, they broke up. On prom night, he leaves with Rachel and they go to the airport because she is leaving for New Orleans. Rachel tells him that he should be dangerous and go on a trip with him. So, he took a road trip with Rachel and ends up having to be rescued by the Tree Hill gang when he slept in the park and was arrested. Missing years Mouth finishes college and moves in with Skills, Junk and Fergie. He struggles to get a job as a reporter due to his looks. He remains close with the gang. Season 5 Mouth struggles for a job as a news reporter. He eventually gets a job but his boss is very mean to him so he kisses her and she fires him. But later when he comes to take his stuff she kisses him back.The two start a relationship and Mouth gets his job back. His relationship with Alice ends when she sees him almost kiss Millie who Brooke sets him up with saying that kiss her and you are fired. Mouth doesn't kiss her but he ends his relationship and starts a new one with Millie despite losing his job. He then learns that Alice gets fired because she was sleeping with one of the employees and Mouth gets his job back as a News Reporter.When the Ravens' first match starts, he remembers Jimmy should be with him as they were meant for this job together. Season 6 Mouth continues his relationship with Millicent Huxtable and his job as a sports reporter and he still lives with Skills. He quits his job in Omaha and comes back to Tree Hill when Millie comes back. He goes back to his old office to beg for a job but is delighted to find out that they want him very badly. He accepts the job and is very happy. He finds out that Gigi whom he used to date in high school is his new intern. She keeps flirting with him calling him 'sexy' and 'hot piece of ass' and he rejects her advances. One day, she tells him that she wants to sleep with him and Millie does not need to know about it. She gets very drunk and wakes up the next day in Millie's bed. Mouth sleeps on the couch and nothing happens between them. Millie is very angry with Mouth and thinks that he has cheated on her. Season 7 While Nathan and Haley were planning Jamie's seventh birthday, Mouth tries to get Skills to move out so he can step things up with Millie, but Skills refuses. Later that week, when Nathan has an argument with Renee Richardson, one of Mouth's boss' friends was there and told Mouth's boss. After that, Mouth's boss asked him to investigate the tip. When Mouth goes to confront Nathan, he tells Mouth that a woman is claiming that he got her pregnant and that she wants $200,000 or she goes public. Mouth then states that he won't report the story. When Mouth continues to try and force Skills out, Skills explains why he doesn't want to move out and they call a truce. When Renee goes public, Mouth is confronted by his boss and when Mouth says that he won't report rumors, his boss states that he'll report what he says he'll report. Later that day almost at the end of the broadcast, Nathan's story is put on the TelePrompTer. When Mouth ends the broadcast early, he is taken off the air until he reports the story on Nathan Scott. Then, after Nathan gives Mouth the okay, Mouth locks his boss in his office so he can share his opinion on what he thinks of their station reporting Nathan's story. Afterwards, Mouth leaves the building. When Skills leaves for a new job in season 7, Mouth begins to date Lauren which ends his friendship with Skills when he finds out. Skills later forgives Mouth. Despite Lauren wanting to continue their relationship, Mouth refused as his friendship to Skills meant more to him. Since Lucas left Tree Hill, Mouth and Nathan have become close friends. Season 8 Following being fired for refusing to report on Nathan's scandal Mouth is unemployed and is struggling to find work. During this time he and Millie sleep together and become more friendly which she believes means they are getting back together but after he tells her otherwise their friendship ends bitterly. While trying to find a job to does little with his time and can't pay the rent but starts to do podcasts which aren't very popular until Nathan has his full interview regard him quitting basketball done by Mouth. He is also part of Julian's documentary and finally gets a job at Tric. Season 9 Mouth has gained a lot of weight since Season 8. He and Millie have their own morning talk show where Millie proclaims that Mouth is 'fat'. This encourages Mouth to lose weight. He then decides that he would rather present sports so gives Skills his main role in the talk show and presents the sports segment. Dan gives Mouth $500,000 of his estate when he dies and Mouth uses this to start a sports scholarship in memory of Jimmy Edwards and Keith Scott. In the final time jump, Millicent is shown to be pregnant and Mouth and Millicent are married. Relationships *''Relationships'': Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden/Relationships *''Family'': Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden/Family Family Romantic Life Mouth dated three girls in his high school years for four seasons. He also was in love with Brooke Davis, but that never happened. They went to the prom together and that was it. He also had a crush Rachel Gatina, but that never happened when Mouth tried to get close to her. She stomped on his heart and dating another guy before something starts. He got dumped by the three girls he dated was Erica Marsh who dumped him because she got popular. Gigi dumped him because he was going off to college and she wanted to hang out with kids her own age. Shelly was a clean teen and who slept with him and ran off like that. She was scared of what her club would think. Mouth never had any closure with any of these girls and wish that he could. Their was a lot of stuff he never had a chance to say. He did with Gigi, he never talked about what happened between him. She did try to seduce him, but he said no. Gigi wasn't the shy girl he used to be. He had better chances with women, since he went off to college and start blossoming into a good looking guy. Erica Marsh - Mouth's first high school girlfriend. She kissed him first when he walked her home after Brooke picked her up for the DW Not I safe ride home. She broke up with Mouth over the summer when she started getting more popular. He was very bitter about it at first. Brooke - During high school, Mouth was infatuated by Brooke's personality. He had a strong crush on her, feelings that drove even drove him to jealousy and smashing Brooke's windshield when he thought that she was having a "friends with benefits" relationship with Felix Tagarro. They went to the prom together and that's it. At the graduation party, Mouth finally kissed Brooke, much to her surprise, saying "I've always wanted to do that," before apologizing to Chase Adams, Brooke's boyfriend. Even though Brooke never answered his feelings, they always remained good friends. Shelly - Shelly and Mouth's relationship started when they were pared together for an assignment. Originally no hitting off because of Mouth's hurt feelings of Shelly calling him a geek, something which she was forced to say. After spending more time with each other, the two realized that they had more in common than they realized, and before the end of the hour, Mouth had asked Shelly to the Prom, an invitation she gladly accepted. Their relationship met some hardtime due to the fact that Shelly was the head of the Clean Teens. Because of the disappointed looks the other members gave her, Shelly was prodded into breaking up her relationship with Mouth. Heartbroken, Mouth ignored her for a while, much to Shelly's sadness. When she managed to have a one-on-one conversation with Mouth again at a party, the two got swept away in their feelings for each other, resulting in Mouth losing his virginity. Gigi - As his co-announcer on Ravenhoops.com, Mouth and Gigi spent a lot of time together. Mouth initially showed no romantic interest in her. This changed, however, when the somewhat odd girl asked him out on a date, for which Mouth even passed up the opportunity to go out with a model and her friends. Just as Gigi started the relationship, she was also the one that broke it off some months before graduation, stating that she needed to reconnect with people of her own age in order to not be left behind when Mouth would've graduated and moved away to college. Even though they weren't an item anymore, Gigi and Mouth did remain friends to the level where Gigi even remade Jimmy Edwards's yearbook on Mouth's request. Five years later, the two met again when Gigi was in college and Mouth was working at the local news station where Gigi was an intern. Reminiscing about their high school days, they connected instantly again. By this time, Gigi had became of somewhat loose college girl, who tried to seduce Mouth. Flattered by the attention, he never acted upon said behavior, but they never the less invoked feelings of jealousy with Millicent, Mouth's girlfriend at that time. Alice - After high school, Mouth landed a job on the local news station, under the supervision of Alice Day, who appeared to hate him. Following Skills advice, Mouth confronted her one day about her behavior. Her initial reaction was to fire him, it was only later when he passed her carrying his stuff that Alice called him into her office again and started a physical relationship with him. This relationship never connected on a deeper level, although Alice did shown signs of jealousy when Mouth was on a date with Millicent, threatening to fire him again if he dared to kiss her. Their relationship ended when the station managers discovered that Alice slept around with one of her colleges, and subsequently fired her. The station never found out about the relationship with Mouth, or with the many other men she slept with. Millicent - Millicent was Brooke's assistant, who showed immediate interest in Mouth the moment she saw him. With some interference of Brooke, the two of them got to know each other better, and found an mutual liking in each other. Millicent was the first girl after high school with whom Mouth entered in a serious relationship. He connected with her on a deep level, eventually sprouting feelings of love for her. Due to Gigi's reappearance in Mouth's life and Millicent's jealousy, their relationship ended for a while. Mouth and Millie reconnected, however, when Mouth journeyed to New York to reconcile with her. After this breakup, their relationship had evolved from a deep emotional level to the physical level as well. Their relationship got cut off again, when Millicent landed a modeling career for Clothes Over Bro's, which eventually led her to a cocaine addiction. During all this, Mouth always remained supportive of her, but they broke up nonetheless. After rehab, Mouth and Millie found each other again, and their relationship became better and stronger than ever. They worked together at the local station, hosting a show "With Mouth and Millie in the Morning." The next obstacle their relationship will have to overcome is Mouth's sudden food addiction, causing him to gain a lot of excessive weight, much to Millie's annoyance. However, she didn't have the heart to tell him about his behavior, and her subtle hint to get Mouth to exercise more have fallen in deaf man's ears. Career First Mouth was a high school student in Tree Hill High 1-4. After graduation, he went off to college for four years and graduated. At high school he broadcast the games as a sports commentator called Raven Hoops.com I bet he broadcast games as a sports commentator in college. After he graduated from college he moved into an apartment with Skills, Junk and Fergie. He applied for a Sports commentator job in Tree Hill tv station, but got a job in Editor and Video Logger. He worked his way up for nearly a year and got a job as a sports anchor. He got demoted when he couldn't broadcast his friend Lucas fighting a basketball player. He got a job as a sports anchor in Omaha and took it. He was happy their and became a local celebrity. He quit his job to move back to Tree Hill to be with Millicent and his friends. He got his sports anchor job back in Tree Hill tv station. He got demoted and fired again, when he couldn't report on the allegations of his friend Nathan Scott pregnancy rumor. After he got fired, no one in the industy wants him. When he committed the cardinal sin on television change the channel. He worked as a bartender with his friend Chase Adams in Tric. He got back on television with his girlfriend Millicent, a highest rated talk show Mouth and Millie in the Morning back on Tree Hill TV station. At the end of ninth series finale, he wasn't happy doing a talk show with Millicent. Because he wants go back to the job he loves is being a sports commentator. So, the network gave him a sports show to host and the rest is history. Season 1-4 - High School Student and Sports commentator of Ravenhoops.com Time Jump - Sports commentator in college Season 5 - Editor and Video Logger and Sports anchor for a few weeks. Demoted back to Editor and Video Logger in Tree Hill tv station. Season 6 - He took Sports Anchor job in Omaha end of Season 5. He left the job to move back to Tree Hill and got his job back as Sports Anchor job in Tree Hill tv station. Season 7 - He got fired in his sports anchor job when he refused to report the allegations of Nathan Scott pregnancy. No station would hire him, when he committed the cardinal sin turn the channel. Season 8 - He worked as a bartender with Chase Adams in Tric for nearly the whole eighth season. He got back on tv with his girlfriend Millicent on a talk show called Mouth and Millie in the morning back in Tree Hill tv station. Season 9 - He hated his job in the talk show, he missed being a sports commentator. So in the end of Season 9, the station gave him a sports talk show to do. The rest is history. Physical Appearances Mostly in high school he was labeled as a geek and an outsider. A lot of girls he wanted to date always put him in the friend zone. Mostly they reject him. He is physically attractive. After high school and college, he did blossomed into a good looking guy. He became one of the sexiest guys in Tree Hill. He did attract a few hot girls on the show. He even attracted Millicent and she saw him is a hot guy. So, we got nothing to worry about. Trivia *Mouth is unable to have more than one drink without getting drunk. *Mouth can tie a cherry stem with his tongue. ("Asleep At Heaven's Gate") *He got the nickname Mouth from when Nathan walked up to him, said he had a big mouth and punched him.